It's cold outside
by shyshyg7gurl
Summary: When arimin and mikasa are outside watching headquarters things get a little heated. Don't worry it a light fluff. Rated T for light language . Oneshot arimin/mikasa Mikamin


**So I have been sorta shipping this couple a lot. Like A LOT... I have no idea why I am in love with this pairing because I am probably the only one on this planet who likes this to. So no judgement and I hope you enjoy I guess**

* * *

It was dark outside,worse then that it was freezing and no warmth seemed to be coming from her jacket. So she tried moving around,didn't work. Maybe huddling close to yourself will, just barely. There was only one person who didn't seem to be effected by the cold and that person was Arimin Alert. The person everyone said " _He wont make the scouting legion, only the strong should go." _ Is now sitting there like its not 25 degrees outside. Honestly of all people why them. Everyone knows the cold pisses her off. Arimin sat down by her, she saw a flash on blond but that was it.

"how are you holding up? Is it to cold?" Arimin asked.

"Im fine" her response was short and meaningless like it always is. No words seemed to ever matter when she spoke. But a quick wind swept by sending a chill up her spin,causing her to get a quick shiver.

" you don't seem fine. It looks like you shivering to me." He said. Mikasa just looked down in the opposite direction. _Im fine..._ She wanted to say that but nothing came out. It was just silent. She heard shifting then bountiful of cloth showered over her left side and something pulled her close.

" what are you doing?" Her voice seemed to show some emotion but still what was he attempting to pull here?

"Your defiantly not fine and you seemed cold so why not just share mine. I was warm enough in it. A rare blush appeared on Mikasa's face, causing her to look away before anyone saw. She just gave a nod in response. Honestly this was way warmer than anything she had tried. So she scooted a little closer and rested on his shoulder. Arimin didn't seem to mind so she stayed there. A quick arm laced around her waist and pulled her into his side more. She looked up to him, he turned away quickly in attempt to hide his blush. Call it just sharing a jacket all they want but they have always been caught in situations like this. Once he walked in on her while changing, another time she fell and landed on top of him . And then someone had to always come in, and it was always when things looked wrong. It took them a month after the falling incident to get people to stop saying they were dating. But all that would change once someone found them outside like this.

they were supposed to be watching the headquarters until a group came back. And then it ended up being two people cuddling in the cold. Well this is going to take years for people to stop rumors if anyone catches them. And if someone did please lord don't let it be Sasha! Knowing that girl everyone within the walls would think they were dating. That girl can't keep her mouth shut. Mikasa lifted her head from its placement on his shoulder. He tried moving his hand but she stopped it.

"Arimin,what do you think others would say if they caught us?" she asked.

"were not doing anything wrong its cold were just doing what any other two people would do in the cold." He responded.

"If we...kissed, what do you think they would say?" Mikasa asked. Arimin just stared at her. _Did you just say kiss . Anyone would ask that but arimin just say there staring._

_"I don't know. I guess we would have to test it to know something like that." He replied. Eyes widened once he realized what it sounded like. " No I didn't mean it like that!" _

_"Okay." Another short response From her._

_" Wait okay what?" his face showed a questioning look._

_" lets test it." She said looking up. Red hues appeared on the blond's face. _

_" wait now! Like out in the open! You want me to kiss you like right now?" He was a nervous reck. So Mikasa shut him up. Taking advantage of their similar heights she pressed her lips against his. They were slightly chapped from the cold but still so warm. She felt like she was going to melt. Her tounge ran over his mouth begging for an entrance and he obliged as her tongue entered and danced along with his,earning a quiet moan from Mikasa. Arimin's hand traveld from her waist to her hip. They parted for air only for a second before recoliding. Mikasa's hands traveld up around his neck then her fingers laced in his blond hair._

_" What are you to doing!" A voice called out from the cold. The two of them ripped apart as if nothing happend. Dammit,of all people why sasha._


End file.
